The Seventh Night
by ybzib
Summary: "Shit," I hissed into the dark bedroom, "What the hell is going on?" I scrolled down towards a new contact, hesitating before I pressed the button. [Calling: Creepy Cullen] Being Bella Swan's twin brother should be easier than this! Damned twin sense, why the hell does it go off so often in Forks of all places? Retelling Twilight from Bella's brother POV. Crackish, slashy
1. Hero Of Next Year

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of Stephanie Meyers characters. Isaac, on the other hand, is mine.

Warnings: **Slash** because I have a pairing in mind. **Crackish fic** and well, you've been warned.

 **Rated T** but may change as I continue writing the story.

 **A/N** : This whole series is based off the books, and will follow all the major plotlines and canon events. The Swan Family moments are pretty major. Most, if not all, titles and chapter titles will be from a type of random generator so if something really deep comes out, yeah no, that wasn't me. Editing may happen a lot while I get used to everything and you know actually writing a story, but I'm doing it because I love you.

* * *

Preface:

Something's wrong.

Bella, my twin.

She's ignoring my calls, all five of them going skipping straight to voicemail, and I'm starting to panic. Usually, she would have contacted me from her landing in Phoenix, but Bella hasn't been 'predictable' for months.

She's been lying, misdirecting, and hiding things from me. And, I don't think it is simple regular teenage girl problems, it seems like something more dangerous.

Something dealing with _him_ , Edward Cullen.

I stared at my phone, scowling down at the lit screen.

Bella is a self-named martyr with as much street smart as a silver-spooned toddler.

And, she was in danger. Or hurt? I could sense _something_ , I felt…off, wrong.

"Shit," I hissed into the dark bedroom, "What the hell is going on?"

I scrolled down towards a new contact, hesitating before I pressed the button.

 _ **[Calling: Creepy Cullen]**_

* * *

This is my first attempt at writing! Constructive criticism welcomed. Updates will depend how fast I can reread the first book.


	2. Hawk Of The Stars

Disclaimer: I don't not own Twilight or any of the related characters. Isaac is mine.

* * *

Chapter One

I stared out the open car window, pretending that I was enthralled by the desert scenes flashing by, doing best to ignore the chattering middle-aged woman who represented half of my genetic material; Renee, or Mother, if I didn't want her giving me a lecture about titles and respect.

It was a nice day, the sky was clear and blue, and the temperature moderate, I was wearing in thin, long sleeved shirt, loose sweat pants, and dark brown boots. A bit stuffy for weather here but it was more suited toward Washington's climate, my destination and new home.

Glancing over my shoulder, I scanned Bella's outfit and barely restrained a snicker.

She was going to regret wearing that lace tank when arrived in Forks, I mused. A small town with steady steak of rainy days and a sprinkles of snow. Then again, she wasn't used it like I was, she avoided visiting Forks for about three years, by throwing the closest thing to a tantrum that Bella could reach, while I went for summers and alternating holiday breaks since our parent's divorce.

Their divorce was a huge scandal for Forks. Renee left Pops when we were a few months old. She wasn't happy with a rushed teenage wedding and her spirit too wild for settling in a small town; she decided fleeing with twin infants was her best option. It broke Pops' heart, and he still pines after her, but Mother would have left him even if we weren't born. Her spirit was too wild and free; Forks couldn't restrain her any longer.

Her poetic word choice, of course. Bella and I got our dramatic side from her.

I thought it was the most courageous thing Renee ever did. I would never tell her, of course. Wouldn't want it going to her head. She might make more attempts at parenting me, God forbid.

Out of the three of us, I was the most excited about the move. We, Bella and I, were moving in with Pops for out last couple years of high school. Chilly and cloudy, I preferred it over the blinding rays and scorching heat of Phoenix. I didn't tan as well as I burned and Bella was the one who was blessed with the pale skin that didn't revolt against the sun's rays. Me and Pops were close, a father and son duo. We bonded over manly things: nature and ice cream. And by nature, I mean, the La Push's beach with shirtless boys while he's fishing. And by ice cream, I mean, ice cream.

Tuning into Bella's and Renee conversation, I heard Bella reassuring Mother about us moving. Again. For the thousandth time.

Sending them a flat look and rolling my eyes at Bella's weak attempt at a smile, I settled more into my seat. Bella was acting like a martyr about this move. She hated Forks and didn't know how to handle Charlie. She adopted a brave countenance, doing her best to lie and put forth a bright outlook, but my sister was an open book. A stranger could see distaste for her own plan. Which is why Renee was prepared to turn the car around if Bella said the word, but big sister was damned determined in continuing her selfless act.

By the time we checked in our bags and arrived at our terminal, I was ready toss Bella over my shoulder and dash towards the plane. She's willowy, I could make it a couple feet before my own small stature would collapse. Mother and her were still doing the same awkward dance for past couple weeks. It's like she's trying to make us miss this flight.

"Bella, Isaac! Wait," Renee called out, before I could escape onto the plane. "Both of you, you don't have to this." The mainly Bella going unsaid.

Bella's smile strained. I could see her worrying about Mother and her harebrained tendencies.

I rolled my eyes and edged closer towards the planes entrance, shifting my duffle bag onto my other shoulder.

I wasn't worried, Phil was a pretty great match and could handle Renee. I would have created a bigger fuss he wasn't worthy. Mother and I clashed but I didn't want her dealing with another failed marriage.

"I want to go," Bella reassured. Huh, her face looked less constipated, she was getting better at lying. Go Bella, do you.

I didn't bother with joining in assuring Mother. They knew my stance.

Renee's face remained skeptical. "Tell Charlie I said hi. And, watch out for your brother." She sent me a pointed look. I stopped edging away and adopted an innocent look, fluttering my eyelashes in return. My sense of humor caused many parent-teacher meetings.

Rolling her eyes, she returned on attention to her daughter.

"I'll see you soon. And you can visit home whenever you want! I'll be right here wherever you need me." She offered.

Bella and I shared a quick glance. We both know Renee would do it, but she wouldn't really enjoy it, just another sacrifice for her.

"Don't worry about me." Bella urged. "It'll be great and I have Isa,"—Renee winced. —"I love you, Mom." She finished, soft brown eyes pleading at the older woman.

Rolling my eyes, I interrupted their touching moment. This wasn't a movie and we weren't going to prison. God, we could miss our flight.

"Alright, we have to get on the plane. Let's hug it out. Mrs Phillip and Miss Bella." I slung an arm over Bella's shoulder and threw the other arm around Renee's waist, pulling them into a group hug.

Mother clung tightly to us for a minute. She released a harsh sigh before starting to let go. I kept an arm over Bella's shoulder and gave Mother a quick peck, muttering a rushed 'Love you' before tugging Bella onto the plane.

We quickly found our seats. The plane was mostly empty. Port Angeles was quite a popular destination, so we didn't have to wait long for take-off either.

I claimed the window seat, ignoring Bella's annoyed glare, and reclined my seat back. Nice, this was a prime sleep flight. Shutting my eyes, I was ready to pass out for the next four hours, but—

Bella was quiet, lost in her thoughts.

Stupid twin sense, be quiet, I know she's upset.

The father-daughter interaction in the Swan family wasn't the brightest situation. Just, awkward. Bella could be worrying about the hour car ride with Charlie. He's been great about everything, really confused on why Bella wanted to come to Forks, but supportive. Usually, I stayed quiet and gleefully watched them dance around each other, crackling in the back ground. I considered family bonding. Bella, not so much.

I paused, debating with myself before sighing slightly, I reached for Bella's hand and intertwined our fingers.

She jumped from the touch.

She was Charlie's daughter when it came to physical affection; easily startled. Bemused, I started to pull my hand away, but a weight dropped onto my shoulder and she suddenly clamped down on my hand. Catching myself before I could tense in shock and realizing it was Bella's head, I relaxed and pressed a quick kiss on her temple.

Feeling her body relax, I smiled. Everything would be fine.

Goodbye, Phoenix. Hello, Forks. I thought while I drifted off.

Nothing terrible dangerous could happen in Forks, Washington.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Review if you wish, constructive comments are always welcome.


	3. Giants Of Reality

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but Isaac Swan is lovely gremlin.

This is still more backstory and my attempts at showing the relationship between the Swan Family.

* * *

Chapter Two

When we landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. I could see Bella wilt, her shoulders slumping and resigning herself to never seeing the sun again. Rolling my eyes, again, at her caged mannerisms, I glanced around for Charlie and started shoving Bella where I could see his police cruiser.

"Isaac," she protested, still being moved forward by my insistent pushing. If we went at her speed, it would take five hours to walk over to him.

"Come along, Bella," I practically chirped, feeding off her annoyance, and closed the distance between our father.

Giving her an extra hard push, sending her tripping into Pops' arms and ignoring his look of amusement or disapproval , I don't read social cues correctly, I nodded at him with a grin.

Placing our luggage in the car, I watched amused as the awkward hugging and greetings that passed between them. By the time they finished and started to help, I moved most of everything. Bella only had a couple of bags and I only needed my duffle since I already had everything else in my room at Pops' place.

"I got a good car for you, really cheap," he announced after we were strapped in. I leaned against front seat, dodging Bella's swat from jostling her, and listened. The car must be a gift for Bella, I decided. I didn't mind driving the cruiser. Hell, even with the new car I was tempted ask Pops if he would drive us to the first day of school.

"What kind of car?" She asked, suspicious.

"How big is it?" I asked seconds after her.

"Well, it's a truck actually, so a decent size. A Chevy." Chevy, hm. Why did that sound familiar?

"Where did you find it?" I gave her side a slight pinch. Uncalled for tone, much? I dodged her retaliation.

"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" Charlie asked, sending her a hopeful look. I grinned. I know why that Chevy was familiar. Settling down, I eagerly watch Bella's responses, already seeing where Charlie was going with this.

"No." she replied, now more confused than suspicious.

"He use to go fishing with us during the summer," Charlie prompted, still hopeful. Bella grimaced. She didn't like being reminded of our fishing trips.

"He's in a wheelchair now," Charlie continued with a tinge of sadness. "So he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap." A pang of remorse hit me. Shit, that's actually really nice of him, I'm pretty sure he's loved that truck more than his son Jeff.

"What year is it?" Charlie and I winced at the question, although Bella couldn't see my reaction from the front.

Charlie tried evading the question. "Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine—only few years, really."

Bella paused and narrowed her eyes at him. Yeah, she wasn't giving up.

"When did he buy it?"

"1984, I think…" He shoot me a look, pleading for help. _Family bonding_ , I mouthed backed before I shifted my eyes, pretending to be distracted by the view.

"Did he buy it new?" Annoyance colored her tone, Bella still eyed Charlie with a narrow gazed.

"Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties or late fifties at the earliest," he admitted sheepishly. I snorted, masking it as a yawn, and grinned into my hand.

Bella sighed and rubbed at her eyes. "Ch—Dad," I muffled another snort at her slip, "I don't know anything about cars. I wouldn't be able to fix it if anything went wrong, and I couldn't afford a mechanic…" she trailed, hesitant.

"Bella, the thing runs great. They don't build like that anymore."

Bella paused. She glanced over her shoulder at me. I shot her a grin and thumbs up.

Pursing her lips, she asked. "How cheap is cheap?" I perked up at this. We planned on splitting the cost of a car since we were planning on sharing when I _eventually_ passed my driver's test.

"Well, Bels, I kind of already brought it for you. As a homecoming gift." Charlie peeked at her with a hopeful expression.

My mouth dropped. Bella shared a stunned glance with me.

"Dude…" I breathed out, excited.

Of course, Bella tried resisting a bit more. "You didn't need to do that, Dad. I was going to buy myself a car." I pinched her again. She ignored me so I tried using my twin sense and sent her screaming mental messages about giving up this car. Free car, man!

"I don't mind, I want you to be happy here." He gruffly replied, staring hard ahead of him like he's never driven in rain before. Bella looked uncomfortable, so I pinched her again, and hissed "Take it," in her ear, ignoring her flinch.

"That's really nice, Dad. Thanks. I really appreciate it." She smiled at him, a bit awkward, but it was realest smile I've seen on her first since we started the move.

Dad must been able to tell since he flushed bright red. "Well, now, you're welcome." He mumbled, embarrassed. Bella's smile grew brighter and she engaged in conversation, asking more questions.

I felt a surge a pride for my little awkward turtles; they were having a _moment._ Gazing out the window, I tuned out their silted family bonding moment and gazed out at beautiful green foliage.

Eventually, we made it Pops' place. He brought with Mother when they were newlyweds and lived with the memories they created. A small two-bedroom house, he helped my remodel the garage into my bedroom, since I didn't want to share with Bella when she visited.

I cocked an eyebrow at the Big Red before starting unpacking the cruiser. Letting them have more family bonding as Bella cooed over the car and Pops blushed over her happiness.

"All right, come help me with these bags. It's cold." I whined, jerking them from their thoughts.

It took only one trip to get Bella's stuff and a couple hours to unpack set up her bedroom. After making sure she wasn't going to jump from her window, I escaped towards my own sanctuary downstairs.

After sending Renee a quick 'We're Alive' email, I showered and changed into sleepwear, tired despite my five hour nap on the plane. Sighing, I plopped on the bed. I crossed my arms behind head and rested on them, thinking about tomorrow.

Being new, ugh, was annoying.

School started tomorrow.

Despite Charlie's attempt at widening my social circle with fishing trips and rare grocery store expeditions, whenever I visited Forks I would basically hole myself up in the house or spent time rearranging my schedule so I would end up napping while 'hanging out' in La Push when he visited Billy. I had a couple of acquaintances, distant as Europe acquaintances, but all of them were from La Push's high school, not Forks High.

I would have to make friends, something I wasn't well equipped at. I mean, Bella was enough and I wouldn't have to worry about her bullying me. Or hating me.

Or 'pretending to return my feelings just to out me to the entire middle school and brutally break my trust from ever forming in no familial relationships again; resulting me dying alone because trusting in love or romantic relationships would require me facing fears that I was more than willing to continue avoiding'. You know, nothing to heavy.

Snuggling into my pillow, I relaxed into my sheets, the familiar scents of _home_ and _safe_ quieting my rampant thoughts and allowing me to drift easily into dreams of dancing with Beyoncé.

The next morning, I woke from my alarm clock, my stomach rumbling with hunger from not being feed since early yesterday morning. Rushing through my morning routine and cooking a simple breakfast of toast and eggs, sliced fruit for Bella, I just finished setting the plates when Dad dropped down on the stool, eyes glazed over with sleep and begging for coffee.

"Goo' Mor'n," Charlie mumbled.

I've missed him, Charlie, _Dad_.

Dad and I, we didn't talk much. Well, I talked enough for both of us. Nonverbal communication and Swan Sign Language (SSL) predominated about sixty percent of all of our conversations; phone calls were kept short and sweet with only 'I love you's exchanged every couple of weeks.

The quiet understanding, the lack of judgement, and the subtle love emitting from his sturdy frame. Bella was more used to Renee clingy affectionate gushing and loud exclamations of parental dependence and she wasn't sure how to handle Charlie's quietness, radiating awkwardness at every interaction. Bella wasn't used to being unneeded or dealing with an independent parent. She felt unneeded, not understanding that Charlie just _wanted_ her around. Relishing the feelings of warmth, I felt the nervous tension seep from my shoulders.

"Morning," I grinned fondly down at him before handing him a cup of black coffee. He grunted back and sipped reverently from the bright Mickey Mouse mug. I laughed, doling out even portions, and pressed a kiss on his cheek and scrunched my face from the bristles of his moustache.

"You don't look _that_ terrible without the facial hair," I suggested with a smirk, rubbing at spot and hoping that the porcelain pale skin wouldn't redden from harsh facial hair.

My snicker turned into a yelp when Dad's hands mussed up my hair, sending tight brown curls into disarray. Slapping his hand away, I grabbed a spoonful of eggs and prepared them for assault, Charlie had several uniforms upstairs in case of ill-timed food fight, when I heard Bella's thudding down around upstairs and heading towards the bathroom. Aborting the motion by stuffing the spoon in the mouth, I sent a pouty glare towards him, the mug poorly concealing an amused smirk.

I scowled.

"Love you too, Geo." Dad chuckled around a mouthful of eggs.

Any annoyance disappeared, a bright beaming grin adorned my lips, him calling me that name could brighten my mood at any time; especially when it confused people since it was an unexplained nickname. My full name is Isaac Quil Geoffrey Swan. Dad named me in remembrance of his mother and her family's naming tradition they carried on from Canada.

First name represents gender and the second name was shared with my godfather, Quil Ateara, an old friend of Dad who died when I was a toddler. Finally, the third name, Geoffrey, is the 'everyday name' or the named that family should refer to me as but only Dad does it.

It's also the name of his father, Geoffrey Swan. Grandma dubbed me Geo whenever Bella and I would visit them, to keep me from getting confused but Bella decided naming me Isa that same summer would be fair. Grandpa and Grandma laughed them self-hoarse at the strangers' perplexed faces whenever they asked for my name and I replied, 'Too many'.

According to Dad, I got Grandpa's, ah _unique_ , sense of humor. Only remembering hot chocolate and barking laughter, they died when Bella and I were barely out of diapers, Dad calling me Geo brought positive feelings.

Dad stood up, piling the last of the eggs and toast into a sandwich, and pressed a kiss good-bye on my head, ready to head off to the station and become Chief Swan.

Pausing before he leaned back, he said. "Tell Bella I said…uh…I love her and to have a good first day." He flushed, turning redder when I cooed at him, nudging me in reprimand with his elbow and left.

Humming tunelessly, I finished eating and waited around for Princess to wake up in my room. My room's adjacent to the kitchen, it was possible to view most of the midsize room from any of the mismatched seating.

I kept the door open to make it easier for Bella to see me and walk in. The sounds of birds twittering and the rustle of tree blowing from the wind accompanied my thoughts as I prepped for school, checking the weather report and stuffing new notebooks in a grey backpack.

A knock sounded.

Shaking my head, I waved jauntily at brunette girl hovering under the kitchen entrance way, a hesitant look in nearly identical chocolate hued eyes.

She waved awkwardly back and crossed the small distance to one of the more sturdy unmatched chairs surrounding the oak table and sat down. Dropping her bag with an "Good morning, Isaac."

She glanced down a single plate of food. "Is this for me? Or…" _Charlie?_

"Dad's at the station," I answered the silent question while throwing my bag over my shoulder and taking a seat next to her. She must have reached her limit awkwardness from yesterday. Proving my thought right, her shoulder sagged in relief before she warily eyed the plate.

"And, I cooked everything." I answered again and laughed at the guilty smile that appeared on her face before she nodded her head in thanks.

I continued, filling the silence while she finished her breakfast. "Dad gives his love with many kissy faces and his condolences for stunting our mental growth by enrolling us at public high school." She rolled her eyes and sent a smile back.

"We shouldn't have any trouble with registration or anything administration, really. I think they give out maps for freshmen, and with how broken out inner compasses are, we will still have fun getting lost." She snorted around slice of fruit. Like father, like daughter.

"And, Big Red has more than enough gas for the trip to school. Although, I can't deny my disappointment that we couldn't take the cruiser." I finished with a fake pout, and smirked at the annoyed glare I received for my last statement.

 **SSL Translation** _: You're a comedic genius and I can't live without in my life, Isa._

Bella stood and nodded her head towards the door after rinsing her plate in the sink. Bella's nose wrinkled from the heavy mist, jerking jacket hood tighter on her head, and squelched her way towards the monstrosity that parading around as a car.

We winced at the roar of the engine.

"Well, we don't have to worry about sneaking up on anyone." She sighed.

I settled and shifted into a comfortable position on, my jacket rustling against the tan seat, and drifted as Bella fiddled with the radio before driving off.

Bella sighed after examining the school from Big Red. "This isn't a school. This is cul-de-sac." Ignoring her muttering, I continued peering around.

Bella handled everything when it came to getting our schedules and all the details from the red-haired assistant manning the desk. Me going in with her would end up wasting more time, people were weirdly invested in the backstory of twin siblings. We shared a cramped space for nine months, other than that we were just like other brother-sister relationship.

When she returned, she tossed all of the papers in my lap for me to examine. Concerned by the furrowing of her brow, I warily frowned at the pile of white on my lap. After comparing our schedules, I frowned when I realized why Bella was worried; we barely had any classes together.

Teeth grinded in troubled annoyance and anxiety levels started rising.

"Seriously," I grumbled, "We only have two classes together. Spanish and Government."

"Lunch counts too," Bella muttered back, equally unhappy, following the line of car towards the student parking lot. "And we are sitting together, right?" I nodded vigorously, her question was too hopeful for me to even jokingly deny with usual teasing. We always had a majority of our classes together. We've sat separately during lunch once after a huge row. I can never look at a juice box the same. Never again.

I shivered.

Bella and I studied Forks' High School map, her furiously memorizing the unorganized numbers while I sneered down at the lack of logic of the building's placement. Building Five and Building Four were on opposite sides of the campus. Building Six was right next to Building One, come on, this makes no sense. Who designed this school? And, can I have what they were on?

Sighing in disgust, I forced my hands to relax from where they were crumpling the edges of the embossed paper.

Bella's shoulder brushed against mine as we walked towards out first period. The only small relief was that Building Three and Five were right next to each other.

"Good luck and be nice, Isa."

Bella sent me a shaky smile when I kissed her cheek, giving her hand a firm squeeze, before I headed over to Calculus with Mr. Varner.

* * *

I have a map of the school I drew. I based off some of the comments from the book and on how my old middle school was set up. Send me a message if you want to see it.

Next chapter: Calculus? Meeting a Cullen/the Cullen? Lunch time?


	4. Enemies Of The Ancients

Disclaimer: I don't own any parts of the Twilight franchise. Isaac Swan is mine: I don't claim ownership of any of the song lyrics mentioned in this chapter either.

A/N: More crack, some family, and music. I didn't fully realize that Twilight was set in around 2006, it makes more sense to me now. All music should have been out by now, from here on out if there's a song to far in the future then those artist time traveled.

Enjoy!

 ** _Shoutouts_**!

Thank you for the reviews! **Rain girl, JasperDracoStar 19, wood-morning**

Thank for the follows! **wood-morning, DMCP, Deliriumorlove, Laura Beth Luck,MenacingPancake , courtsons, skylight96,**

* * *

Chapter Three

Hand still tingling from Bella's comfort, I walked over to Building 5, keeping my head down to blend in with the other students.

Thankfully, the class numbers followed logic.

Grateful for how easy I found the class, I wandered in a nearly empty room. Only a couple of seats were filled and my cursory glance noted all of their eyes were glazed over with fatigue and regret. A faint sense of despair radiating from their slumped forms.

Ah, the magic of math at seven AM, only the strong could survive.

Holding back a snicker, I focused my attention on the figure standing in front the white board, debating how I wanted our first meeting to go. Something memorable, I decided before I strode up the furiously scribbling person.

My steps were quiet, I positioned myself in the corner of his eye, and waited, staring hard until plaid shoulders tensed and squeaking dry erase markers dulled into nothing. Focusing on keeping a blank expression, I nearly smiled from the freak out look in their eyes, I continued staring.

Mr. Varner, a thin man around Charlie's age, looked down with vague confusion. He kept glancing between brown desks and my impassive face, wondering why I just keep staring at him with wide unblinking eyes. Cackling mentally, I continued on with my stoic expression and waited for him to speak first.

He broke after five seconds. Amateur.

He cleared his throat before he asked. "C-can I help you, um, yes…Are you looking for…?" He stumbled over his words before trailing off and waiting for an answer. Or any kind of response, really. I remained impassive, staring between his eyebrows to give the allusion of peering into his soul ( _or eyes, I'm spending too much time with Bella_ ).

The silence stretched on.

His face grew more alarmed. I waited until his eyes flickered away from mine, possibly looking for help, before I responded.

I beamed.

SSL Translation: _Hello, my name is Isaac Swan. Nice for you to meet me._

My smile growing brighter when he flinched back, inked stained hands clutching the marker to his chest, and looked back with an uneasy twitch of his lips.

Mission accomplished and dominance asserted, I thought, satisfied.

I nodded before I turned around, dropping into nearest empty seat by the door. Ignoring his quiet yelp from the abrupt movements, I rested my head on my arms and waited for class to start, blocking out all noise from students shuffling in.

Class started, Mr. Varner did his best to ignore me, denying all my attempts to answer his questions, twitching whenever he spied my hand waving in the air, and focused his attention on the other students. I admired his gumption. My chosen seat was in the front row and I was one of the few people who raised my hand.

I didn't know answers, only having a faint recollection of the Calculus class I failed the previous year, but I was prepared with my standard answer 'THE LIMIT DOES NOT EXIST'. It got my first and last B- , and based on that I had high hopes for it again this semester. But Varner was determined to faze me out. I mean, if this continued then he would never call on me in class _ever_.

Tragic.

I didn't play mind games with teachers often. I mean, I didn't do it material reasons. Striking fear into hearts of people who control your grades makes them more tempted to fail you than pass you with flying colors, so I wasn't doing it to insure that I didn't have to repeat Calc I.

My interest started with Operation Creepy Child in the first grade when I realized the teacher's assistant was conditioning me with candy to look away or blink more when interacting with me. Mother was concerned about it since Bella didn't receive the same treatment, but the TA broke under the threat of being charged as a sexual offender and confessed everything.

Head teacher's recommendation letter allowed for a partial scholarship to the local private school.

Confusing people brought such _joy_ into my life; it rejuvenated me, like Triple Chocolate Chuck Cookies or Kitten Playing with Puppies.

When I'm old enough, aka whenever I can convince Dad to buy me one, I plan on carrying around a flask filled with water and whipping it out at random intervals throughout my day.

I'm just aiming amongst the stars.

I sent another beaming smile when he accidentally glanced my way. I suppressed the gleeful cackle building up in my chest when he blanched, stumbling over his words, before hastily avoiding my gaze.

Those who weren't drooling on their notebook looked confused about his nervous demeanor and stilted lecturing. I was impressed, he lasted most of the class before cracking, ending the class early, and exited the room without a backwards glance. From the gaping looks directed at him, this wasn't a frequent act of kindness from Mr. Varner.

Again, mission accomplished.

Taken advantage of their hesitation and bemusement, I quickly exited and headed over to Building Six.

Nope, I wasn't taking any chances with conversing with any of my peers. Small town folks were like vultures when it came to new people, circling round and round, waiting for weakness before striking. Or were those hawks? Same difference. Birds can't be trusted. Soulless, beady eyes and razor sharp blades for beaks, they won't hesitate to rip out your eyeballs.

'They're **_just_** seagulls, Geo.'

'They **_thought_** you had bread, Isa'

'Isaac Swan, _stop hiding under my skirt_ , the finch isn't **_possessed_**.'

Banishing last's years memories, Lips pursed, I shook my head, brushing a lingering curl off my forehead. I glanced around, clutching my grey bag closer to my chest, and hurried inside.

Leaning against a wall, I waited for Bella to show up, glancing at my watch showed that she had five minutes till the bell rang. Three minutes had gone by even thinking about _them_ wasted away at my soul.

Lips pursed, I shook my head, brushing a lingering curl off my forehead.

And another seven minutes till the classes actually started, I sighed. Brown curls flattened against the wall as my head rolled back. Releasing a harsh sigh, I dropped onto the floor and crossed my legs, pulling out a notebook, checking the color because color coding FTW, I started doodling while singing softly under my breath.

Cat, mouse, penis, bird, repeat.

 _Midnight creeps so slowly into hearts of man_

 _Dance, Boogie Wonderland…_

House, hospital, building that looks like a penis, parrot, police station, repeat.

 _I find romance when I start to dance in Boogie Wonderland…_

 _Oo oo Dance Oo oo Dance Oo oo_

A chill swept through me, hand pausing on the horns of the parrot, doing my best to ignore my spike in heart rate, I glanced around, casually, still humming.

 _Boucin' in the club where the heat is on_

 _All night, on the beach till the break of dawn…_

Someone was watching me.

 _I'm goin' to Miami_

 _Welcome to Miami…_

Faux yawning, I rubbed my neck, cool fingers doing little to sooth the prickling sensation. I felt the same feeling during Calculus, but I thought it was Mr. Varner. Keeping my body lax, I still mumbling lyrics, preparing for…

 _No, I don't want no scrub_

Snapping my head up, I met dark eyes, a lone figure near the end of the hall way. Dark eyes widened in shock, lean body frozen, not looking away.

 _Don't want none of your time and,_

We stared, me with confusion and him with focus. Bronze hair damp, his pale face intense, body not even twitching, almost not breathing. He's like-like…

 _A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me…_

 _Almost like a statue_ , I barely finished my thought before Pale Face relaxed, thin lips quirked upwards into a strange smile ( _the hell?_ ) and he walked off, long legs gracefully striding off.

 _Hanging out the passenger side,_

 _Of his best friend's ride_

Seconds later, the bell rung. I frowned.

"Creepy fucker," I mumbled, heart still pounding and, I scowled, hands trembling. Okay, that was weird, no, strange. I like weird, I sure as hell didn't like whatever the hell _that_ was or whoever. I shuddered, skin crawling, and ejected Lifesize Chucky's image from my mind.

I stood up, ignoring the muffled curse of the fool who almost tripped over me, I flipped them off with a tough glance Dad taught me directed at them. Blanching, Nameless Face almost sprinted away. I grinned.

Tuff Kickass Face (TKF) always worked.

Feeling a bit better, I shuffled closer to Mr. Jefferson's entrance and waited for Bella. I spotted, I waved, jumping up and down in excitement ( _and relief?)._ She grinned back, blushing from the odd looks directed at us, and jogged over.

Laughing, I hugged her. "You're okay," I mumbled into her shoulder. Why was I still so shaken?

"I missed you too, Isa," she replied, giggling while her arms wrapped around me, mistaking my response for my usual dramatics.

Pulling back, Bella smirked. "Did you enjoy any of our lovely peers? Or did you go all Saw on them and scare them away?"

Oh, Bella's feeling a little spicy. I kept one arm on her shoulder and mockingly tapped my chin with a finger. I paused and squinted off into the distance ( _white wall_ ), relishing my sister's warmth ( _and her safety?)._ My mouth opened and…nothing came out.

She rolled her eyes and elbowed me.

She huffed, annoyed. "You didn't do anything _too_ damaging to any of the students, right?"

"Nope," Not counting Mr. Varner, of course, although he may disagree.

Innocently fluttering my lashes at her, I asked, "What about you? Meet any one?"

Bella grimaced and nodded. "Yeah. Let's go inside. I'll tell after making sure we get seats next to each other."

Tugging me in the classroom, we checked in with Jefferson ( _huh, didn't know I had to do that_ ), and pick some seats in the back.

I waited impatiently for Bella to settle herself before I poked her, dodging her response.

"So…" I prompted.

She deadpanned, "Besides the entire school circling me like a new shiny plaything?"

She continued. "Then, yes, I met a boy named Eric. He, uh, he has a very kindred spirit?"

I bent closer and sent her a flat look.

She continued, "He was…very helpful. Like, he offered to walk me here." I opened my mouth, confused, because that didn't seem too bad.

"His next class was in Building Four." She finished wryly.

My jaw dropped and I grasped my shirt.

Bella nodded in understanding, an empathic smile on her face. His class was on the opposite end of the school, and he offered…t-to _walk_ , willingly walk, twice the amount of distance for a stranger, never mind one so lost and naive.

'That sneaky, rat, bastard,' I mouthed back at her.

Our eyes met and…we promptly burst out in quiet giggles, receiving interested glances and odd looks from our classmates.

My sister wasn't used to the attention her looks received. Usually, she hid behind my _humble and gracious_ reputation and _bright_ personality to keep them away. It seems this year she'll need to learn how to deal with them herself.

"Dedicated, enthusiastic, and loyal. All great qualities that'll make into a great stalker." I mocked, wiping at my tears. She grinned, shaking her head in amusement, and glanced up, her attention caught Jefferson closing the door.

"If he's husband material, he must pass Dad's TKF test." I whispered. The bell rung, class started. The last of the students quieted down and settled into their seats. Mr. Jefferson stood near his desk, and started lecturing.

"I don't know, I think I've convinced him that I'm part albino." She whispered back, smirking down at her notebook, and jotting down notes in large, loopy print.

I let out surprised cackle, smothering it to a cough when Mr. Jefferson gave us a stern look. Bella's shoulders shook with laughter, letting out a harsh breath before adopting a serious look, focusing on the front. A smile still playing on her face.

A warm feeling hummed within me, all feelings of discontent shaken away and thoughts of Chucky faded away. I grinned harder and joined my sister in notetaking, she doesn't let my copy anymore, listening to the Government teacher's droning.

Bella's fine. Everything's fine.

The rest of the morning passed blurred by, Bella and I separated, parting with such sweet sorrow (her words not mine) again after third period. She went to visit Mr. Varner for Trig; I wisely didn't mention our…amicable… morning together, I didn't want her to worry for…valid reasons.

Usually, teacher were grateful that Bell's was more well-adjusted then me. Key word: _usually._

Although, I feel like Karma retaliated when I walked in Gym class with Coach Clapp, a plump man in a jogger's suit, who also taught my Physics class. Balls had an unfortunate infatuation with my magnetic face. I labelled him Non-Target because of his last name and was glad that my decision turned out correct. After three hits, Coach Clapp took pity on me and benched for the rest of the game.

Next period, Spanish passed by quickly because of Bella's new _friend_ , Jenna. Jessica? Jennifer, no. Jane.

Swan's weren't good with names. Only worthy ones were granted our notice.

I would have asked curly haired girl but she wouldn't stop talking. How was she breathing? Did she need to breathe? Was she human?

She prattled on about teachers and classes. Jane didn't notice Bella's glazed eyes and empty nods. And my intense wondering of her lineage must her given her the signal to never stop. From what I could surmised from her longwinded, never ending speech was that I had pretty decent teachers, lunch had a variety of choices, she's in the top ten percent. And would tots sleep with Usher over Andre 3000?

I don't know, Andre is—wait, what?

I blinked.

Looking around, I realized Jane lead us to the cafeteria, though the lunch line, and ushered to a crowed table. Slowly placing down my tray, I gazed at her in admiration, disregarding anyone else at the table. Not even Mother could babble enough to where I lost awareness of my surroundings _and_ yet keep engaged enough to retain several key points in the conversation.

I eyed her small stature. A pixie? A Fae? _Fairy MAGIC?!_

It must be.

It's the only logical choice.

Turning towards Bella, who seemed alert, still nodding along. I nodded gravely. "She's worthy." Ignoring Bella's weirded out stare over the lid of her lemonade, SSL signals read that she agreed, I bent closer to Fae girl.

"Grant me the honor of knowing your true name." I demanded.

Fae girl paused and took a sip of water. Breath held, I listened.

Without batting an eyelash, she answered, 'Jessica Stanley.' and picked up where she left off with Bella. I beamed at her. She thought me worthy and freed me from the spell.

My attention no longer occupied, I chewed on a couple fries before the uneasy feeling swept over me. I stiffened, frowning.

The chills grew stronger, goosebumps appearing and hair raising tingles crawled all over me. I stared down at my trembling hands in confusion.

Bella's here. Everything should be fine.

I looked at my sister.

Brown eyes gazing over my tense shoulders, pupil slightly dilated, and her gaze enchanted.

Enchanted, bewitched, _interested_.

Why…?

"Who are _they_?" Bella asked Jessica.

The chills growing stronger, _warning_.

What the hell was going on?


	5. Crying Of Laughs

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Twilight or any parts of the artist or music referenced in this chapter.

A/N: Some crack, some plotting, and an thinking. OH, if any of you have songs recommendations for songs from early 2000's and before let me know in a review or message.

Shoutouts:

Thank you for the favorites! Bookworm.1, Maddell, sweetypie, twilightfanjm

Thank you for the reviews! wood-morning, louise, sweetypie (replies at the end ^.^)

Thank you for the follows! Brave Raven 25, Forever Love The Dark, sweetypie 15, lucefatale, Maddell

* * *

Chapter Four:

What the hell is going on?

Again. Why is this happening again?

Blood roaring in my ears, I frowned down at soggy fries and wilted lettuce, doing my best to ignore the tremors coursing through my body. The sensation of ants scrabbling and scratching under my skin faded in and out, I was completely distracted throughout Jessica's explanation of whoever Bella's they were.

Jessica blinked, a bit ruffled by Bella's interruption of summer holiday, but she answered back quickly enough, glancing over to where Bella gestured.

I didn't turn around, keeping my back to them, and struggled to absorb the rapid paced words escaping from Jessica's mouth. I reminded myself to research more about the Fae because if that 'No Breathing' could be taught, it seemed very useful.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie Hale and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She whispered to Bella's direction, her tone conveying a sense of mystery.

Dr. Cullen? My ears perked. Dad's mentioned him and from how he mooned over the Man Doctor, I had several plans prepared to hook them up together. And, from how Dad flushed when I reminded him it's never too late to experiment, he wouldn't have minded Operation StepDaddy. (Ha, punny) A wife required delicate maneuvering. Mm, I'll ask Dad for his thoughts on polyamory.

A smirk creeped across my face from my thoughts before it fell when the prickling sensation spiked, I released a quick breath and slowly inhaled it; repeating the motions in an effort to calm the symphony in my chest. Damn it, I think I regret letting Fae girl release me from her spell, enthrallment was very much welcomed over dealing with the ebbing itching feelings rippling over pale skin.

"They're very…good-looking." Bella murmured back, eyes still fastened over my shoulder.

Pause. Rewind. What?

I blinked in disbelief at Bella. You've got to be kidding me? Resisting the urge to snap my head around, because if Bella's hormones were interested then they must be _hella_ cute.

Or not.

Sending Bella a searching stare, I watched her with suspicion. Maybe she liked creeps or something?

"Yes!" Jessica giggled, validating Bella's shaky claims. "They're all together _together_ though," I arched an eyebrow at her tone. "Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live _together_." She finished with a waggling brows and an envious expression. I snorted when Jessica threw me a wink.

"Kinky." I mouthed back with a shimmy of the shoulders at her, slowly wading through itching and trying to focus more attention of the conversation. I can't resist a sex scandal, well, I can't resist a scandal, period. Well, well, self-control wasn't a skill powered up often.

Bella ignored me and questioned Jessica more, her interest leaking through her distracted tone. My attention faded more, all I could hear was buzzing in my ears and the itching shifted between my shoulders, I stayed silent, not interjecting anymore. Their voices rolled over me, rising and falling out of sync with the imaginary ants, allowing for me to hear snippets of the conversation.

"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?"

My body went rigid.

Suddenly, assaulted with an image of bronze hair and a _creeps be creepin'_ stare, I retracted Jessica's previous validation and decided that my sister had terrible taste in men, including creepy life-sized murderous dolls. Because from that tone Bella held an ounce of interest in Chucky, and for him that was like two ounces too much. I shivered from disgust of the images of Bella and him, fluttering eyelashes and eskimo kissing and ugh. No, no way, not allowed with Chucky.

Swans have standards. They weren't lowered unless offered a wealth quality sacrifices in exchange: Gold, jewels, chocolate, VIP **Beyoncé** tickets.

A quality sacrificed hasn't been offered. Creep's McCreep would die alone and Bella will marry another capable of giving me everything that I wanted and loved. And, whatever she wants, of course.

I nodded, satisfied with the near certain future, and continued listening to Jessica's babbling. Jessica called him Edward. I immediately dismissed his parents' attempt at giving their child a prophesied well-adjusted future. They obviously didn't name him for his true character, Thank you Daddy Swan for your correct attempt, and I'm sure they would thank my ingeniousness for accurately renaming him Chucky or Creep's McCreep.

Pleased by bitter tone shining through the rest of Fae Girl's lecture, Chuck's must have resisted the Fairy Magic without gaining a true name therefore committing a great offense against my newly appointed friend-in-arms. She even went as far as mocking him by sarcastically calling him gorgeous.

I sent an understanding nod and I solemnly muttered. "He's not worthy, Jessica Stanley."

Mouth still chattering in my sister's direction, her stare sent back heaps of gratefulness in return with a promise of assisting me in protecting my sister's virtue against the Unworthy One. There could have been a suggestion of painting my body purple and twerking down the hallways, but I figured her latent anger at Chucky bleed through our bond and sent his Fae Punishment plan.

I quietly sniffed to myself, holding back tears. No one has ever truly understood me and encouraged me to such high standards of brilliance.

Jessica Stanley…is a true friend. BFFL status: Attained.

The itchiness declined sharply and soothing relief eased deep into my muscles, tension seeping out. Four figures attracted my attention as they exited through the lunch room's double doors. Bella's head turned with them, tracking their progress across the loud cafeteria. I glared at my sister, terrible taste in men verified, and shifted so I could see what memorized her.

Two blondes, a brunette, and ginger ( _Sounds like a beginning of terrible joke._ ) From their backs, I made several deductions about them; all based on Iconic Isaac's Scale. Eyeing them, I began left to right, rating them. Six (unless they identify as male then perfect score cause damn, wham, bam, ma'am.), Seven, Five (don't skip leg day bro), and Negative Twelve.

All of them had graceful strides, but the each individual's stride produced different rating on Iconic Isaac's Scale.

Dumb Blonde Ha Guess Again, likes to be called Mistress, gives good sweet cuddles, music ranges from death metal to teen wop and wears 'being feminine is strong' as heels and as life motto.

Southern Beau, the humble philosophical cowboy, has a secret kink for leprechauns, and is hard-working but thrives with TLC (both the singing group and the acronym) but P!nk is his inspiration (both the artist and his flannel).

Jock with Jokes, 'no shame in his game' BDSM style, sweet with a large dose of 'why are you talking', dimples because _dimples_ , and at least one Britney Spears song jammed before exiting his vehicle.

Negative scores have not the met the criteria of being worthy. In consolation of showing one of nonworthiness, please look at this picture of a mother otter with a baby otter on her belly before continuing to the next paragraph.

Or all the ratings could be completely off base.

Rubbing cool fingers on my itching neck, I frowned thoughtfully.

The IIS system rankings have a 25 percent success ratings, which could be 100 if Mother let me ask any of the strangers blessed by IIS judgements, something how they were too offensive or downright strange. Mother claimed that I have an overactive imagination and that I should stop characterizing strangers. Bella said I should write a book. I replied the book should write me.

Both decided that caffeine should be taken out of my diet. But the IIS system rankings developed over the years and when Bella or Mother would need them…They would be eternally indebted to me.

But, I thought, turning around to face my sister and her secretive smile, this one's a freebie. Chucky was the last to leave and Bella turned around with disgusted (read: dreamy) sigh.

Instantly, the crawling sensation stopped, fading to an ignorable tingle.

Slumping down onto the table with relief mingled with confusion, cheek mushed against the cool table, I rested there, mind whirring around these feelings I kept getting and scheming on how I would help Bella craft her taste in men. Hm, maybe we should take a trip to La Push.

Lunch passed quickly, Jessica regaling everyone with tales of her summer in Texas, and Bella not-daydreaming about Ed-him-Chucky.

I ignored everyone from the rest of the lunch period and hurried to English, plots being crafted and then dismissed, trying not to think about the concerned look Bella shot me from my hasty hug goodbye.

Walking into Physics, I perked up, dismissing my plans, and grinned when I saw Coach Clapp. I may have bounced over, a bit excited.

"You really like being physical, huh?" I casually asked.

He sent me an alarmed look.

I explained. " _Physical_ Education and _Physical_ Science," His eyebrows shot up. "Your theme song should be _Physical_ by Olivia Newton-John," I sung some of the bars and brows went even higher.

"And you should play it every time you start either class. You know, boost the morale." I finished lamely, resisting the urge to cringe, remembering what list he fell under. Being well-adjusted was so hard, and he was a Non-Target. If they were Non-Target's and I annoyed them then their retaliations weren't as fun.

I mentally shrugged. I tried. ' _Some effort is better than none_ ,' Pops used to repeat when he wanted me to attempt applying more of my focus on fishing instead of focusing shirtless boys.

Coach Clapp stared for a few more seconds before he slowly released a grin before erupting into chuckles.

It was mine turn stare. I cocked an eyebrow at his laughter, a tentative feeling of hope blooming in my chest.

"Thank you, Swan." He chortled. "You're a good kid. Varner had me worried, but-" He finished with a shake of his head, still grinning, and just gestured for me to take a seat.

The blooming hope formed to happiness. Non-Target shifted to Permanent Non-Target.

I flushed and sent a genuine smile back before walking to the seat he pointed out. I plopped down, not noticing the other being there, and pulled out all needed school supplies.

Coach Clapp clapped, grabbing everyone's attention, and started the class.

"All right, everyone. Due the limited about of supplies, you will be assigned lab partner for this semester's set of experiments. They will be the person sitting next to you. Fill out the form being passed around, you'll be completing a get-to-know your partner assignment…"

Tuning out Cool Cla-Coach Clapp, I meet the unimpressed stare of a blonde girl. I squinted and gave her the ol' up and down, puzzling why she seemed familiar.

Drabbed in light gray, magenta, and white sweater, she wore a loose top with sleeves that highlighted toned forearms, tensed muscles flexing and radiating subtle strength, crossed long legs paired in white, soft jeans with a heeled boot tapping out a slow rhythm.

A narrowed, coal black eyes greeted when I finished my perusal.

I barely caught my flinch in time, show no weakness, and stared evenly back.

Those eyes helped figure out who I just checked out. I didn't catch her front side when I rated her with IIS system. I added 'could kill with glance' on her rating list. Not looking away from the challenge she issued with flashing eyes, no Swan declined a staring contest, we grabbed our handouts without turning, neither of us faltering.

It wasn't until tears blurred my vision and I blinked them away with a defeated sigh. Worthy opponent, worthy lab partner.

"Cullen?" I asked in greeting, head tilting.

"Hale." Deadly Blonde corrected, plump lips thinning into a slight frown.

I paused.

"I ain't no hollaback girl. All the riches, baby, won't mean anything." I cheerfully informed her, defaulting to SSL for the apology of staring too much, and hummed the rest of the beat under my breath with a hopeful smile as invitation to join.

She glared at me, but the heat was weakened by the puzzlement in her furrowed brow.

Her head tilted, eyes narrowing further, and her stare grew more intense, analyzing.

I flinched back this time.

Deadly Blonde is _scary_.

Half expecting, the itch to return and add to unnerving feeling that steadily thickening the air surrounding our table, muffling the chatters and giggles around us.

Adopting an unaffected countenance, I gave her my most nonchalant blink before I snatched her handout off the black table and started filling out the questions. Resisting each urge that screamed to give an offbeat answer but I wisely decided to resist and demonstrate self-control by not leaving weird answers since she looked like she could and would snap me like a twig.

I have self-preservation, Pops taught me with PowerPoint slides.

"I must apologize for acting stank and treating you this way." I mumbled out between the hum, again towards Hale, already half way done with question six.

 **What is your life motto?** _If life gives you lemons, chunk 'em back and demand chocolate._

Glancing up, I waited for any movements for her to complete the assignment.

Stone still and forehead creased, Deadly Blonde didn't seem motivated to move. Was she not used to winning staring contest? Or maybe she's confused by her new legacy of being a worthy lab partner?

Catching her gaze, I pointedly stared between her and the pristine paper that represented our first assignment. Come on, I encouraged mentally, fill it out so I too can receive outstanding and witty commentary of your life.

She inclined her head in understanding. She snatched the sheet closer to the opposite of the table, faced her back to me, and filled out the assignment.

Pleased, I returned to writing with my own neat print, taking the questions a bit more seriously.

 **Favorite quote?** _I keep myself amused and others confused._

Neutral silence fell between us for the half of the period, only broken by faint sounds of pens scratching. Coach Clapp started releasing partners who completed the assignment, docking points for silly drawings and too simple answers, before letting each individual out.

"Turn it in when you're done, Swan."

Pencil paused at the beginning of question twenty-five, I watched golden strands swishing against Deadly Blonde's back. Turning my head, I stared surprised at the completed form. I scanned over it, doing my own check for too short answers or anything, but all my eyes saw were fully formed answers. Paragraph, she wrote full paragraphs for each question, forty-five questions, and paragraphs.

 _ **Rosalie Hale**_ , written in neat cursive, practically calligraphy, at the top of the page.

She must write fast.

Overachiever? Or…?

Suddenly goosebumps formed over my arms, I shivered. The itch came back, pulsing and throbbing hard enough that colors burst from how hard I clenched my eyelids, hissing.

As quick as it came, it receded, leaving a migraine in its place. Massaging my temples, I frowned.

Why does that keep happening? What's going on?

Shaken, I rushed through the rest of the questions, no longer interested in being witty, and finished with fifteen minutes before the bell could ring. Practically throwing the completed handouts at Coach Clapp, I ran to the bathroom, sitting in the stall until my head stopped spinning and stomach stopped rebelling. The bell rung was when the annoying, irritating feelings faded away completely.

English came and went. Mr. Mason didn't make any attempts at getting to know me, sending to my seat, and seemed content ignoring me. Approving and grateful, I added his name next to Coach Clapp on Non-Target list.

When the final bell rung, I rushed towards Big Red. Barely noticing that I beat my sister here, I jerked open the door, ignoring the protesting creaks, and scrambled in.

This day has been weird, I decided while getting settled in passenger seat, chin nestled on my knees, waiting for my sister to come out.

Jumping when the driver's door opened, I turned ready to complain when I noticed the look, blank with glassy eyes, and snapped my jaw shut. She climbed in and held out her hand, still staring at the dashboard, and entwined trembling fingers in mine when they reacted to her invitation.

We sat in Big Red for long time, Bella sniffling while my fingers giving gentle squeezes each time, until both of us were shivering from the cold. We drove home with our hands clasped the whole time.

I hovered around Bella for the rest of the night, sending Pops warning looks when he tried asking about our day, and even slept in same bed, nudging her over to the wall when she started drifting off to sleep.

Hopefully, tomorrow would be better.

It was, and so was the following week. The Swan family developed a decent routine quickly. Pops showered me with affection during our usual morning chats. Bella and I had kitchen duty while Bella shopped for brought all the ingredients; Breakfast and school lunches were assigned to me, and Bella had dinners and weekend lunches. Pops didn't touch anything beyond carton ice cream and pressing the button on the coffee machine. Daddy Dearest and Sweet Sister seemed to more adjusted and at ease with each other with less silted conversation happening at dinner.

Even school was going better. The tension in Bella's shoulders lessened more and more with each school day. And by Wednesday, Coach Clapp regulated me as Water Boy, saving me from being blitz'd by dodgeballs and Rosalie Hale seemed content never saying another word to me beyond 'Swan.' or 'I'll do this, Swan'.

It wasn't until Saturday I just finished school work with Bella and was in the process of IMing Jessica when I realized the itch stopped bothering me.

Blaming on first week jitters and Twin Sense, I dismissed it as anything important.

Everything was fine. Bella was fine.

Monday. New week, new me.

I only noticed a tingle when I walked into Varner's class that morning. A faint buzz under my skin. It grew louder when Varner asked for us to form groups of two. Ugh, group work, too early for this. Hoping that if I didn't move from my seat, Varner would ignore my lack of participation of a group like he ignored my presence this past week.

I grimaced down at the sheet of paper before sighing and reaching for my bag when the tingle pulsed.

"Hello. Do you have a partner?" My shoulders stiffened. Tingle twisted into a _burn_.

Teeth gritted, I slowly looked up and stared into yellow amber eyes framed by shaggy bronze hair.

Finger nails bit in to my palms.

"My name is Edward Cullen." He offered when I didn't give any indication to his question beyond looking at him.

The buzzing itchy feeling _pulsed_.

His smile faltered when I continued with my silence, teeth still grinding harder the longer his lingered and from the wave of black spots that appeared in my eyes.

My mind blanked.

"Isaac, are you feel—,"

Cutting him off, vision fading in and out, I stood, desk skidding back from the force, and walked out of Varner's class. Ignoring the burst of whispers that erupted trailing after me, I hurried down the hall, out the doors, and by the time the black dots lingered, I made it too the nurses office before I collapsed to my knees, bag joining me with a faint thump.

"Oh, dear." Nurse Hammond exclaimed. I'm glad I look as bad as I felt then. Always needed validation for my beauty. "Mr. Swan, please have a seat on the cot. Do you need a bucket and do you take any medication? Allergies?" She fired more questions at me while helping me stumble towards the cot on the farthest wall.

Worried eyes roamed over shivering form curled into a ball.

"Isaac," I shivered harder, remembering how it burned when he said it. She asked, her voice gentle and soft. "Should I call Chief Swan?"

Thin paper nestled when I shook my head, declining.

"No, just need some rest." I mumbled into the mattress, doing my best to ignore the smell of disinfectant clouding my senses and not helping with my quelling stomach.

"Alright, you can stay for a couple of periods but if you're not feeling better after lunch then I'll calling your Father."

I grunted back in affirmation, already pretending to doze off, while I furiously pondered why I kept having these terrible sensations and what the hell did Chucky seem to revolve around it.

The buzzing itchy feeling pulsed.

Time didn't seem like it was passed when Dad walked in the room, his presence acting as a balm to any pain. He sat, my body slid closer to his weight from the dip in the mattress. A strong hand combed through messy curls, only realized the ringing in my ears faded when I clearly heard Dad's deep voice humming, a small smile cracking across my face, I sung along.

"Now if you to go and get away from it all, go down to Kokomo…" Dad chuckled, ending his hum, and gently used the petting hand to tilt my head from being pressed into his thigh so he could peer down, soothing earth toned eyes scanned over my face. Concern glinted when he finished, comforting smile dimming briefly before returning. Looking very official and leaderish in his police blues and shiny badge, he helped raise me into a sitting position.

"Piggy back, Geo?"

I snorted and teasingly answered back. "Let's not throw your back out while on duty, Chief. You'll thank me for that later." Attempting to blink away how the room swayed with any movement of my head, I hanged my feet off the edge of the bed.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head in mock offense. Hand shifting to my elbow, when I followed him to stand and stumbled into his broad figure, he frowned.

"Alright, bud." He ignored narrowed eyes at that nickname. "I've already signed you out for the day. Let's go home and put you in bed." He wrapped an arm around my waist, supporting the weight, and directed me out of the small office, guiding towards the cruiser.

I fell asleep in the car and when I woke up in my bed with a teenage girl who stole all warm covers and pushed me to the edge of the bed. Like always. Scoffing, I shoved her around and tried to tug back one of the blankets under Bella's heavier than looks form.

Bella was here. Every blanket will be stolen and poor Isa left freezing.

Glancing at the alarm clock, I released a disgruntled noise when I realized that I missed breakfast with Dad.

Everything is fine.

I continued to chant those three words, hyperaware of the barely noticeable tickle rushing over my skin.

Next time, I woke up, falling off the empty bed; a pained screamed choking at the back of my throat.

It hurts. _It hurts. **Hurthurthurt.**_

Curling into a rocking ball, I sobbed, shuddering and twitching, as agonizing pain seared over my body, everything hurt. I wasn't aware that there was a wetness dripping out my ears and nose, of the metallic taste of blood, or how hoarse and wrecked the keening noises that fell my throat sounded around my sobs.

All I knew was never ending, increasing every second I stayed aware of it.

When the dark numbness came, I welcomed it.

* * *

A/N: Does any one have guesses why the itching/feelings keep happening?

Replies:

Sweetypie15: Thank you! I really appreciate the kind words (and motivation). And yes, I craved a brother for her too much. My muse became demanding haha :D

Louise: Thank you! And, I will. I'm determined to finish this fic. ^.^

Wood-morning: :D I'll loan him out to you haha but watch out for him. He's a little excitable haha.

JasperDracoStar: Thank you! I shall, I really want to finish this fic through the whole series. ^.^


	6. The Licking Illusion

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of Twilight or any parts of the artist or music referenced in this chapter.

 **A/N:** This a really random interlude type of thing. I wanted to play around with some writing stuff. Here's some Bella POV, seriousness, and father-daughter bonding.

 **Shoutouts:**

Thank you for the reviews! **wood-morning** and **sweetypie15**

Thank you for the favorites! **Crystal12345, FrankSinatra24, Ms. Yvonne, vix5115, supernatural151, Galaxy. Galactic, Beanifer**

Thank you for the follows! **Beanifer, basshunteraus, Crystal12345,**

* * *

 **Chapter Five:**

 **Bella's POV:**

Silence echoed between Charlie and I, the drive home was stifling, the tension thick enough that a knife would break attempting to cut through it.

I wasn't sure what made Charlie fall quiet, he could be pondering that about the accident, but my own thoughts didn't allow much wondering about his own. They were busy scrutinizing the lilting voice that captivated my mind for the best few months, even appearing in my dreams, the mystery that was Edward Cullen.

His practiced lies, defensive posturing, and ever-changing eyes, he was enigma that I needed to understand.

My brother called him strange, unworthy, but Isa always resisted being dazzled by common means; only worthy offerings for a Swan, he always declares. But, like many things, we disagreed what on what was defined as worthy.

Edward, he saved me in a series of bizarre things I still could hardly believe I'd witnessed, let alone actually lived to see. Preventing me from becoming a splat on the ground seems pretty worthy, I thought, amused by the dark humor in that thought, small grin appearing briefly on my face.

The cruiser pulled up, no light shining through any of the windows. I shook off the odd shiver that appeared, brushing off the concern and blaming it as result from my previous thoughts.

Charlie's fingers drummed on the steering wheel, nervous, before he spoke.

"Um…you'll need to call Renee."

Oh, shitake mushrooms. He _didn't_.

"You called Mom."

He winced from the sheer amount of betrayal radiating from those three words, and yet he firmly met my upset gaze, used to dealing with worst reactions from Isaac over smaller things. Why fear a fluffy kitten when you've already soldiered through the nuclear bomb?

I resisted the urge to argue, already understanding that it would be pointless, and slammed the car door when I exited. The sound took some of the edge off my annoyance.

Tempted to repeat the motion with the front door, Charlie's hulking figure finding refuge in the car. I toyed with the idea of replacing all his fish bait with sour gummies, but I shook those thoughts away, deeming it too much effort.

I switched thinking about how I should handle Mom. Delicate situations required delicate actions. Keys jingled, the front door's lock clicked in place, I hesistated, not ready to deal with the rapidly approaching confrontation.

Wait, Mom's last email mentioned that Isaac hadn't chatted with her since we first arrived. He can help subvert the worst of her lecture.

Perking up, I opened the door. It swung shut while I gingerly toed off dripping boots. A plan formed on how to ease Renee's concern. Isaac would be able to handle the worst of Mom's fretting or at least distract her with his usual cheerful babbling.

"Isa?" I called out, bumping in the wall when my right arm was caught in the blasted jacket.

Brows furrowing, I ambled the short distance towards the garage entrance, a tingle of anticipation ran down my spine when I couldn't hear any noise that signaled another presence in the small house besides my own.

Only the sound of crushed gravel represented Charlie's approach, I strained my ears, unsettled when nothing came back again.

He must still be resting, I mused, still feeling uneasy, but relied on my remembering that he hadn't been feeling well the past couple days.

Quieting clumsy footsteps, my hand hovered over the barely opened door, pale skin clashing with the mustard orange paint that Mom picked out.

Worried, I hesistated, not wanting to disturb his rest but not wanting to deal with Renee's hysterics alone, I steeled myself in preparation for the trial that issued whenever it was anyone interrupted darling brother's beauty sleep, and pushed open the door, half hoping the loud creaking shake Isa from dreams.

Peering in, my breath stopped in my throat, an odd croaking sound.

Horrified, I stared at the limp figure twisted in Minnie Mouse blankets, messy dark curls covering most of their face, only green tinged pale skin peered out with dark red smudges, almost black, peeked out.

"…Isa?" The figure didn't stir. My heart pounded in my ears. I swallowed, my mouth dry.

This was a new joke, another silly prank, like the time he dumped fake spiders on Mom during her wedding reception. Or when he switched all the salt with sugar.

He's pulling another prank, I fervently thought, not able to ignore the trembling of my hands or the feeling of screaming something was _wrong, wrong, wrong_ about this.

"Isa. T-t-this isn't funny." I swallowed, the feeling from before coming back, stronger. I tried again, rubbing my arms before stepping closer in the room. "Get up. This isn't funny."

I walked a few step forward, edging deeper in the room, and that's when the _smell_ hit me. My stomach rebelled, sending me crashing down on the floor, the pain radiating up my knees faded to the back of my mind. I dry-heaved, weakly clutching my stomach, vision swimming from that _smell_.

Oh, no. No _nono._

This isn't a joke.

"Charlie…" I whispered, trying to cringe away from the source. A faint taste of bile had me gagging for a few more seconds.

I tried again, louder, my voice tinged with hysteria. "Charlie."

The front door slammed shut.

" ** _Dad!"_** I cried out, sobbing because the scent of blood and _he didn't look like he was breathing_.

"Bella?" Charlie's worried shout broke through the sound my frantic panting. "Bells, what's wrong?"

The front door slammed. Several loud thumps quickly approached my crumpled form.

Behind me, a sharp inhale and a muffled curse signaled Charlie saw _not breathing not okay_. Strong hands gripped my shoulders, he turned my face away from scene and moved me, practically carrying my body, away from the sight and smell.

"Dad…" My face buried itself in his chest, the smell of starch and detergent replacing the _other_ scent.

His hands rubbed calming circles in my back.

Chief Swan answered back. "Bella, I need you listen very carefully. I need you to focus. Can you do that for me?"

His voice was soothing, but firm enough that it broke through the most of daze that fogged over my racing thoughts.

I shakily nodded, sniffling.

"You're going to go into the kitchen." I tensed, not wanting to move from his chest and risk seeing or smelling…He shushed me before I could protest.

"Let me finish, Bella." He waited for my jerky nod before continuing. "You're going to go in the kitchen. And you're going to make a phone call to 911. Tell them there's been an accident and that Chief Swan needs them to send an ambulance here. _Now._ " He waited for me to absorb his statement.

"Can you do that for me, Bella?" He urged gently, still using the soothing voice.

I nodded. He helped me stand, and blocked my view of the room when we reached the door, the gentle but forceful hand on my lower back that insured I wouldn't freeze up again. I hesitated, not wanting to leave but not wanting to go back.

Opening and closing my mouth a couple times before I manage to utter a weak croak. "Isa, is he?"

Charlie came back, the Chief fading away briefly, and he sent me a shaky smile.

"I've got him, Bells. He's still breathing, he's alive, okay? I'm going to check him over but I really need you to make that call. Okay?"

With a final nod in my direction, Charlie disappeared behind the orange door, his steps heading towards the middle of the room, rustling blankets and soft mutters filtered out past the nearly closed door.

I made the call. The ambulance took a little over three minutes to come.

I remained curled on the counter, playing with the phone cord, only moving when the EMT from before sent me a comforting nod and smile.

My hair hid my face, a long brown curtain shielding me from the trolley. Eyes remained closed, not bothering to open them when Charlie hugged me and thickly murmured soothing words to my position in his arms.

"They called Dr. Cullen in. Geo, he'll be fine. He'll have the best doctor on this side of the world taking care of him." Charlie rocked us back and forth, I figured more his comfort than mine and was grateful all the same.  
He continued, rambling a bit. "The paramedics recommended that we arrive at the hospital in an about an hour but if anything happen to then someone will call me. Jose said they'll try to have everything figured out enough in the next couple of hours since Dr. Cullen's on the call. His longest diagnosis was five hours. And Isaac-there's-he's fine, so it shouldn't even take that long." He paused when his voice cracked, clearing his throat.

"How about you take a shower? And I'll call Renee and tell her…" He trailed off, uncertain what else could be said.

I nodded, it seemed like the only thing I was capable of doing tonight, but I didn't move from his arms.

I pulled back and looked up at him. Thank you at the tip of my tongue, I was more surprised than Charlie when I said. "Don't tell Mom."

"Bells?"

"I know that sounds terrible. We should tell her, but," I faltered here, not really sure what I wanted to say. "You know how she can be and I can't-Not yet, I won't be able to de-" I can't handle anything more than this. Not with this, not about Isa.

Stopping, I was ashamed and avoided Charlie's eyes. I pulled further away from him, my head turned down, and furiously blinked back the ears.

"Okay." He pressed a kiss against my forehead and repeated. "We'll wait. Send her an email about the accident today."

Relief had my body sinking deeper in Charlie's embrace, relief that he understood, relief that I didn't have to smooth everything over, relief that I didn't have to be strong one.

"Thanks, Dad."

 **Isaac's POV:**

Darkness surrounded me. Numbness, except for dull throbbing pain that seemed to radiate from nothing.

The only company I had were the frightening images swirled around, breaking the monotony of the darkness when they drifted in and out.

A teenage girl, eyes wide with shock, not yet fear in her gaze because the approaching deadly truck hasn't registered with her self-preservation instincts.

 _What are you doing? MOVE!_

A middle aged woman pacing around a pastel yellow coffee table, wringing her hands with every step. She sent frantic glances between the corded phone and her wrist each time she completed two circuits.

 _Painting something yellow doesn't make it cute._

Same as before girl, being shoved to the ground, her head impacted, creating a sickeningly crack. It echoed, a sound that lingered through all the flashes. It worsened the worry and brought a new sense of sickness that joined me in the emptiness.

 _Please, someone save her. Please._

A man, dressed in a police uniform, sat with his head in his hands. A hospital? Something must have caught his attention, he looked up with bloodshot eyes, a hopeful look directed at the nurse.

 _I know you. Chief? Don't be sad._

Truck skidded, twisting and somehow tracking the movement of the girl's limp figure like homing beacon, and now steel body rushed in to crush her, only fear and confusion mixing in chocolate brown eyes.

 _NO!_

The woman came back. She was at a computer, creases in her forehead and a frown on her face. A different man appeared next to her, kneeling down to hug her; she turned in his embrace. They stayed like that for a while.

 _He's good for her. He loves her._

A new figure, a boy with an extended hand, in a brave attempt to shield them both from a bloody death.

 _Brave, stupid, thankyou, how, nonono._

Not her, please, not her. She's important.

A police cruiser pulled up in front of a building. Sad Man from before stepped out. A tired look on his face, a beard growing in.

 _Too much facial hair and you'll look like a lumberjack._

The truck hit their frozen forms.

 _Not her, please, not her. She's important._

That was the last image. It faded away and there was nothing for awhile.

The darkness remained still, only broken up by the random voices and then later on a steady beeping sound.

Beep, beep, beep. If I could every escape this place, I would totally have some conditioned response them.

A sense of heaviness slowly returned. The voices appeared at random points, but when they did come, they seemed louder and clearer.

Two voices stuck out the most; one soft and safe (safe?), and the other gruff and kind. Familiar. Soft and Safe seemed content with chatting; a contemplative note with much of their words (Always thinking). Gruff and Kind mainly hummed jaunty, uplifting tunes; I liked them, a faint urge to sing along (She's a brick house).

They were my favorites. Those were the voices that helped sooth any panic that I had when the heaviness cemented itself. They washed away all the discontent.

Everything was fine.

Completely content, I drifted off.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will be family bonding, another first meeting with a Cullen, and more.

Replies:

sweetypie15: On a scale of cool to scalding, you're very very warm with your guess! I think Isa's too loyal to Bella to bother with Jacob, yeah?(author can't handle that much drama, she's too weak) And yes! , it's gonna be a wolf because furry cuddles! *sneakily add Paul's name to the list**contemplates giving Isa a harem, but doesn't**smiles*

wood-morning: if I say me neither, is that bad? Lol, jk. Haha.


	7. Angels With Spaceships

_A/N:_ Thank you so much for all the follows and favorites! Thank you all so very very much! I'm so grateful for all of your interest and appreciate all of you taking the time to read TNS, like I tear up a bit from, you know, emotions and stuff because I'm so happy. :D

Reminder that SSL= (Swan Sign Language) and HeadCanon: Renee Higginbotham/Ex-Swan/Dwyer is a bit like Jenna's Mom from Awkward. A tiny bit inspired. Isaac and her are almost too similar so they bump heads a lot but future Mother/Son bonding coming soon…ish.

 **Warnings:** minor religious humor stuff. Minor cursing, mentions of drug use and underage drinking (converation, no drug use), minor mentions of sexual content ( a conversation, no sex scene), straight up crack , and family bonding.

 _Shoutouts!_

 _Favorites:_ Oh my Batman is that Spitfire, MexicanViper, IsouFF, , chocolatecandy123, StarReader2009

 _Follows:_ Oh my Batman is that Spitfire, IsouFF, , alyssum123, Alice1294, 6jayc6, xogeoxo123

* * *

Chapter:Six

Slowly, feelings of awareness returned to me. I couldn't see anything, surrounded by darkness and the other super exciting aspects of nothingness.

A bright spot of light appeared in my vision.

And, I did what anyone who watched enough Dr. Who and Buffy would do.

I flipped the flying squirrels out. Not literally, of course, animal cruelty was never justified. But I struggled, Stranger Danger Safety Rule Number Three, fight like a seagull does for the thrown potato chip.

I refused to go in the light. I knew what that light represented. Nothing good! I mean, of course with my sheer brilliance and kind heart, I was destined towards heaven or even being reborn as the new ruler of the universe but I wasn't _ready_ for my new bright future. I wasn't done with my current perfect existence. The higher powers could wait another 50 to 80 years for my peaceful yet dramatic passing, after the parade and my knighthood.

My struggles stopped momentarily, I was distracted by the increasing sound of…beeping?

Oh, no. These heavenly bas- er Basinets must have implanted a homing device on me. I knew beeping sounds was considered damned for this exact reason.

Ugh, why am I always in such high demand? It can such a burden when people aren't fawning over me.

I'll get my wings later. You've already blessed the Swan family with my presence, you can't just take their pride and joy away from them too soon. It'll tear everyone apart, to lose such a great influence.

Who will they spend thousands on ice cream for? How will they laugh when's there is no hilarious pranks being pulled? How will Bella evade her bad taste in men without my guidance? They were blessed with me for a reason and you can't take away someone's blessing when they haven't finished appreciating their earthly gift.

Everyone has to wait their turn. There's only so much Isaac Quil Geoffrey Swan to go around.

No, it's beeping louder.

Does that mean I'm getting closer? That I'm getting closer to the light? No. I won't go. Not today heaven! This will be one fight I will not lose. Bella's cheating elbow wasn't here to stop me. Not even Mother's bribes which insured she would help me beat the Elite Four so I could catch the Legendary.

The beep sounded even louder and more concrete, piercing through my fogginess and it was similar to a—a heartbeat.

My eyes shot open and squinted from all the bright white.

Heart monitor's beeping spiked before it settled down when I realized where I was resting on a bed. After brief moment of celebrating my own success against the paranormal and sending a couple of apologetic prayers signed off with TTYL, I attempted to sit up, letting out a weak puff of air when I merely flopped back down the glorious inch I had risen.

Why do hospitals choose to deck themselves in white? I mental grumbled. Earth tones are soothing. Heck even a neon yellow would be better.

With the motor function of a newborn, I blurrily looked the small room. Crediting the decreasing feeling of numbness, like wading in quick sand, to the pain medicine leaving my system, I tried lifting my hands to massage thudding temples but grew confused when I only felt a slight sting from where my left hand weakly dropped on my face.

The white was replaced with the familiar black colorful swirls that showed whenever I shut my eyeballs. Grateful how much the heavens understood where I was truly needed, I felt confused about the lingering uneasiness.

The sheets rustled when I tried again to sit up. My chest successfully rose a couple inches this time, but right arm didn't move with the rest of me.

I froze, refusing check my side.

The beeping spiked again.

I couldn't feel my right arm. I don't have an arm. This was my exchange for coming back the earthly plane. They took my right arm as an payment, what a terrible plan, maybe random parts of my body would fall off the longer I fight against their own desires.

Eyes screwed shut, my head slowly turned where the phantom tingles sparked, and braced myself for stub. A beautiful stub, worthy sacrifice because family comes first stub, but it just needed to give myself a little space to adjust to my new type of perfection.

It's okay, I comforted myself. Perfection evolves all the time.

My eyes snapped open and spied…a bird's nest? Squinting, I blinked several times, clearing my vision, and promptly gave a snort.

I've spent way too much time around that 'bird's nest' not to recognize for who it belongs too. It was just Bella's bed head.

Bella's bed head may take inspiration from nature, or a family curse but it's hard to pin down the blame since both sides struggled with such an entangled problem, but for it to get this bad must mean she missed her daily appointment with Le Brush.

Frowning, I weakly raised my other hand to comb out some of the tangles from her hair before it dropped on my stomach. Lying here stole what little muscle I've gained, I would have to schedule my second session of my biannual workout soon.

She must have been here for a while. From the light pouring in from the window, I guessed it was around midday but I wasn't able to tell how many days we've been here. Based on Bella's presence, it could be a couple days, she wouldn't miss too many days of school.

Thinking for a couple moments, I decided waking dearest sister, also renowned arm smuggler, would allow all my demands to be answered and I wanted to feel my arm again.

"Bella," I croaked. Barely a whisper exited from dry cracked lips, I could barely hear myself, there was no hope that she could.

Maybe activating her maternal instincts would help.

I tried again. "I can see dead people."

She remained unaffected, merely burrowing her face deeper into her pillow which sent numbing tingles up from my arm.

Rolling my eyes, I dismissed Bella as a viable option for the moment and looked around for another option of someone to play role as my caretaker.

I perked up when I found a cord and followed the length to find the button attached at the end of it. From the movies, this could wither be morphine or a button to call the nurse. Eagerly, I traced down the length of the gray cord, getting more excited each when I gained another inch closer to the end.

Silently cheering myself, I reached the end and gave the cord a final tug.

And promptly glowered at Bella when I narrowed its final location under Bella's 'heavier than it looks' form.

She does these things on purpose. I decided.

It's the perfect revenge. Take away Isaac's chances of receiving true medical aide, like dark chocolate or mac n cheese, and block all his attempts at freedom by mimicking Sleeping Beauty, his third favorite Disney princess.

A genius plan, a Swan plan.

But, really now. Bella's mental age of 118 year old woman should have several key chucks of wisdom about forgiveness, especially for incidents which occurred when we were children.

Just because I accidentally on purpose spat gum on her hair after she accidentally on purpose spilled apple juice on my Thunder Cats footie pajamas doesn't mean I deserve an act of justice at the present moment.

And if she _needs_ to point fingers then all the blame should fall on Mother who 'fixed' her hair by giving her a tragic looking hair cut during her stylist faze.

Fed up, I wiggled the numb body part, causing her body to twitch with each tug and pull, with only odd soft wheezing breathes documenting my struggles. She let out a boar-like snort and I started wheezing harder, this time with laughter.

"Miss Piggy," Cough, wheeze, snicker. "Give me pain relief or I'll blow down your house. Rawr." I mocked.

Nothing. I gave an annoyed grunt. And she complains about _Mother and I's_ sleeping habits.

I needed someone was around to appreciate my wit. Or at least aware enough to hear it.

Time for Plan B. She'll forgive me for this later on.

I raised my left hand and gently, a truly loving caress, and dropped it on her face where it landed with a loud smack.

Bella squealed and shot up in a blurring series of movement.

She jerked up off the bed, arms flailing with panicking eyes, and released a yelp when her chair toppled over from her movements. She landed hard enough that I felt the bed tremor with when her body met the floor.

I beamed down at Bella's seated form, her hair mussed and in completely disarray her hand pressed against her heaving chest in an attempt to calm her racing heartbeat while she gaped at my giggling form.

She tried speaking, mouth opening and closing, but was interrupted when Dad burst in the room, an air of suspense trailing behind him.

The door slammed against the wall as his head snapped around the room, searching for danger while he hands tightened their grip on his weapon of choice, while his arms were raised in the air, fully prepared to swing.

Hair sticking all over the place like he just hopped out of bed, his flannel shirt was wrinkled and ceased in odd places with a telling orange stain, and only one shoe remained on his matching flannel socks, the other one lost during his valiant entrance.

He scanned the room with a laser focus, Port Angeles Police Academy would be proud, and his brow furrowed when he didn't see any threats.

The umbrella lowered to his chest when he spotted me and confusion appeared when he realized that his daughter crumpled on the floor with a stunned expression similar to one being slapped with a codfish, not matching the wide grin stretched on my lips.

Coolest dad in the world. Check.

Dad frowned, shifting his stance to a more relaxed one, and started to speak when he was interrupted by explosion of yellow. Yelping, he let go, Bella uttering an odd noise with him, and then they both dumbly gazed at the gaping grin Spongebob Squarepants.

I snorted, because of course this happened to my family, and suppressed the guffaw of laughter that attempted to slip through.

Mentally patting myself on the back because Plan B was _gold._

Breaking the silence, I lowly chirped through dry lips. "I'm ready!"

The identical flash of disbelief mingled with annoyance they send me weakened what little resolve I never had and I laughed hard enough that tremors racked through my body, the thin paper rob crinkling with each shudder, and a few real tears dripped down my face.

My snickers died down and then it was mine turn to let out a completely dignified noise when Bella boobs attempted to smother me.

Spitting out long dark strands, I sobered a bit, the serious of the situation hitting me when I heard my sister's sniffles.

Sympathetic crier that I am, a fresh wave a wetness appeared in my eyes. I returned her tight embrace and hid a sniffle in her sweater when Dad's added weight joined us on the small bed and he wrapped arms around both of us.

Tension eased out of me as peace washed over me. Closing my eyes with a sigh, snuggled deeper, letting go of a nagging worry to drift away within the embrace of my family.

Bella pulled back first and shifted her position so she ended up with her head buried in my shoulder with her arm wrapped around my waist which I returned the favor with freed arm.

I followed her lead and smiled up at Dad's tired face. He sent me searching look. Reading the SSL signals, I nodded with a nonchalant shrug of my unused shoulder.

Giving an over-exaggerated wheeze, I sent a pointed glance at the pitcher of water by the window. Dad gave a fond roll of his eyes, Relief and exasperation dancing across his face, pressed a kiss on my forehead, and followed my silent question by fetching me a glass of water.

He faced us when he settled back on the bed, the springs creaking, and waited for me to eagerly drink half of the cup before speaking.

"Better?"

I gave an agreeing hum around a mouthful of water.

He cleared his throat, giving a dismissive wave and a small smile when I offered him salvation from his choking fit, and followed up with another question.

"Do you remember anything?"

"Like…?"

"What's your name? What's my birthday?" He paused here, thinking. "And, who's the current president?"

"What is Isaac Quil Geoffrey Swan, December 2nd 1964, and…Shrub?"

"Bush." Bella corrected with a sigh and sent a reassuring smile at the increased concern in Dad's expression.

I shrugged. "Same thing." I could feel her rolling her eyes.

Bella directed her next statement to Dad, answering whatever silent question he asked.

"Two out of three higher better than I expected on good day. His mental state may be improved." She dryly said, ending with a smile.

Throwing her an amused glance, he gave an agreeing nod while his shoulders lost some of their tension. Traitor. He patted my head when I huffed before he wisely took the cup back, placing it on the table near the bed.

I jiggled the shoulder Bella was resting on and grunted when she returned with gesture with a nudging elbow which could have been gentle if she didn't have elbows pointy enough to be declared as a legal/hidden weapon. Bella's lucky Dad's a witness or I would have given into my mature urges and pushed her off the bed.

Dad patted my knee to save his only daughter from my wrath before he stood, nodding his head in the direction of the door. "I'll get a nurse to a lert. Should I bring something back?"

"A soda?"/"Chocolate."

More color returned on his pallid face, looking more rejuvenated, he made an understanding noise. "Any preference?"

Once again, as twins, we repeated identical trains of thought. "Something with caramel?"/"Not really, I'm fine with anything with caffeine."

Chuckling, he headed towards the door and said over his shoulder, "Alright, I'll be back with a Coke and a nurse."

"Huh?" I mused out loud when the door clicked. "What kind of chocolate is 'Coke and a nurse'?"

Bella merely laughed in agreement and patted my hand in praise for asking the right questions.

Neither of us broke the comfortable silence that reigned between us.

Grabbing her hand, I played with her fingers, bending and lightly stretching each digit, allowing the familiar habit to resist acknowledging the elephant in the room, and waited for Dad to come back.

A brief knock alerted us to his return, Bella shifted farther away, perching on the edge of the bed, and loosely clasped her hands on the lap.

My brows raised when, instead of Dad's dashing figure, a young doctor entered the room with Dad trialing after him. Dad quickly walked over to stand beside Bella, handing her the cold can while sending a nervous smile in my direction, and crossed his arms over his chest.

A polite smile etched on pale skin and sunken calm amber peered over purplish bruises under them, giving him an almost sickly appearance but nothing detracted from how handsome his was face, his beauty niggled at something in the back of my mind, something familiar.

The politeness in the smile grew warmer when the doctor directed it towards Dad before he glanced down at the clipboard while he greeted me.

A musical voice with a matter-a-fact tone said. "Hello, Isaac. How are you feeling?"

Eyes glancing between the two men, I watched their interactions with interest, the niggling feeling growing into a loud nagging one. I stared hard at White Coat's visage, trying to pin down why he was familiar which was quite difficult since he hadn't introduced himself.

"Hello,"-My fingers hooked in the air to make quotations marks-" _nurse_."

Identical sighs sounded from my side. Ignoring them, I watched White Coat look up, bemusement flashing in his eyes before it was replaced by understanding gleam, his smile growing more amused.

"Ah, I see, I apologize for not introducing myself. I'm your attending, _Doctor_ Carlisle Cullen," he replied. "Now Isaa-,"

Dr. Cullen? The Dr. Cullen?

"Lord Swan," I interjected, testing Future Step Daddy and causing ash blonde eyebrows to raise.

"Geo…" "Isa…" Two overlapping voices warned.

SSL: _Be nice. He could take after his creepy son and try to bury you alive. He's a future police suspect._

SSL: _Good, Geo. Let me see how he can handle my prized progeny. It's a key factor before the Doctor, his wife and I fall madly in love._

Dr. Cullen followed Dad's train of thought, of course. He smirked before he adopted a chagrined expression.

Concerned that I went too far, I was only slightly blindsided when he replied with sexiest English accent ever. A quick glance at Dad's face showed he agreed with me, although his expression had more sappy sappy love love than rawr.

"I see I owe you another apology for me blatant disrespect," he drawled. Bending his waist into a bow, he finished completely formal. "Sincere apologies, milord."

"So cool," I mumbled under my breath but stated louder, "Isaac's good too."

Amusement glinted in his eyes, and his professional smile returned but my-smart-arse-smirk detector flared, and his reply gave ample support.

Best future step dad ever.

"Now that's out of the way, let's continue with you examination. Do you have any pain or soreness? Headache?"

Beaming, I shook my head. "Nope. A little when I woke up, but it's gone now."

He hummed in acknowledgement, quickly jotting something down on the clipboard, and directed me to sit on the side of the bed.

Quite unbothered, too busy planning the common law wedding and adding adjustments to Plan Future Step Parents, I gave minimum protest under his prodding and poking during the examination, giving straight forward answers.

Bella left in the middle of my exam, forcing Dr. Cullen pause when she hugged me goodbye. Dad quickly explained how the school compromised with her. If she visited me then they would let her do half days, as long as she alternated between the first and second halves of her class schedule the next day. Weird, wouldn't it be catch up on a full day? Distracted by Dr. Cullen restarting, I didn't get a chance to ask why they would do for a couple of days.

I only lasted few more minutes before I started growing bored, squirming and searching the bland room for any kind of entertainment.

It felt like Future Step Daddy was taking his time with each little experiment, even doing some of them twice. Finally, He finished shining a light in each of my eyes.

Jotting down a couple more notes on the chart, Dr. Cullen leaned back with a barely noticeable frown. Dark honey colored eyes stared unseeing in my direction, their intensity and the unrestrained curiosity within each orb caused an uncomfortable clench in my stomach, it felt like he was looking through me, searching every inch within my very soul.

Silently noting to avoid Future Step Daddy for any acts of mischief, I brought my knee to my chest, unnerved by how Dr. Cullen looked at back at me, like two plus two equaled potato or something. Dad must have felt as uncomfortable with Dr. Cullen's silence as I did, dropping himself on the bed with enough force that Dr. Cullen's attention drifted towards him. Don't worry, Pops, he's firmly been placed as 'Charlie's Swan, No Touchy' which gives him the sexual appeal of a panda.

Dr. Cullen seemed accustomed to dealing with SSL, before I gave him an approving smile, and quickly spoke, answering Dad's unspoken question. "I'll have to run a few more tests but—everything seems fine. A picture of prefect health, really," He mused.

"As long I get a doctor's note for the couple days I've missed school…" I grumbled under my breath.

In midst of wondering what bribes I would need for Jessica Stanley tutoring skills, I frowned at the slight widening of Dr. Cullen's eyes and how they flickered over to Dad who didn't seem to hear me in the midst of his 'Serious Cop Pondering' face.

"Isaac, all the paperwork will be taken care of, but the amount of time frame is bigger than a few days."

Okay, that didn't sound ominous at all…How long then? I opened my mouth to ask but Dad bluntly stated. "Perfect health doesn't involve two weeks of unconsciousness."

Aw, I was flattered Dad going all Papa Bear on his sweetie for-wait-Two weeks?!

My head snapped towards Dad, demanding his attention, which he returned with a tired smile with a tinge of pleading.

My cheeks puffed out before I returned with cheeky grin when I realized the last few days must have been hard enough, and decided forgiveness would arrive now and without blackmail. I sent an understanding nod back and mouthed 'Next time, have Bella tell me'.

He shrugged again, much excited for his future family bonding plans, before his attention refocused on his Doctor.

"No, it doesn't," Dr. Cullen finally agreed, switching breaking away from scrutinizing me, and flipped through the clipboard again, still frowning. "I'm not sure _what_ caused his initial seizure. All of the test came back clear. The only thing of concern was a slightly elevated blood sugar levels but-," He lightly shook his head. "-even that was well within average values."

"Are there any more tests to run?"

"Possibly, there's always more tests to run when you are blindly searching for something," Dr. Cullen said, "but I highly doubt they will add more clarity or new information beyond healthy."

Dad pushed, almost rudely ignoring Dr. Cullen's previous statements, "Nothing?"

He directed his next question towards me. "Have you taken any recreational substances recently?"

Seizure? Tests? "I-what- _no._ " Wincing, I snuck a glance at Dad and grimaced at his barely concealed suspicious expression.

Reading the skepticism in Dr. Cullen arched brow, I brought my other knee to my chest, resting my chin on both of them, and challenged his stare with my own.

" _No._ " I firmly repeated. The brow arched higher. How do his kids get away with anything? I want to spill all my deepest darkest secrets, Bella's deepest darkest secrets, and Mother's too, if I hadn't bleached my brain of most of them from my brain.

"Geo, I won't be angry, your health is too important to lie right now." Carding his hand through his hair, Dad released a heavy sigh. "If you broke the promise-,"

Okay, the doubting tone didn't sting at all. The promise Dad lovingly referred to was made with Mother who told him the barest details surrounding it because he wouldn't have approved with full specifics of the promise.

"I'm not an oath breaker," I snapped defensively. And, I wasn't!

The general overview of The Promise was 'No Drugs'. The technical detail 'without Mom's supervision' may have blurred some, or all, lines and the 'don't tell Charlie I gave you this cause he will flip out and may arrest us both as a lesson and I'm too cute for jail' clause really didn't help.

Mother and I had an agreement and great memories of our version of bonding (Higginbotham style), a few which may have involved "recreational substances". All responsibly done with several safety plans. And

Both blonde brows raised and I cracked. "I may have _tried_ some weed. And I _may_ have had more than a couple sips of a beverage that wasn't a nonalcoholic Strawberry Coconut Daiquiri because I _may_ have decided that beer is gross." Spotting the vein pulsing on the side Dad's forehead, I quickly said, muttering the end under my breath. "It doesn't count as oath breaking since _momwastheretoo._ "

I coughed and grabbed the cup, taking another sip of my suddenly dry throat.

"More importantly, I haven't take anything in like six months. Sober as a bee." I brightly said, hoping that if I infused enough cheer in my voice Dad wouldn't be too pissed. I mean, I was in coma for two weeks and he didn't tell me? Not cool either, totally tit for tat, and I forgave him immediately without question.

Dad, not following the plan, questioned with oddly calm tone. "Renee let you-"

"Yeeeeesss. Yay for diverse parenting techniques! Building one unique adult for the future generation." Wide-eyed, I silently begged Dr. Cullen for assistance. His smile widened and the papers rustled when he flipped through them with an emphasized cough.

The Wonderful Human Being and Permanent Never Will Be A Target, reminding Dad unfairly flipping out wouldn't seduce him, asked. "In the last few months?"

"No drugs, no alcohol, no sex and rock n roll." I hastily assured, refusing to look to the side because silence emitting from there sure was loud. " _Nothing._ "

Dr. Cullen crossed his arms, cradling his clipboard to his chest. "Charlie mentioned you were feeling sick the weeks leading up to your incident. Can you describe your symptoms for me?"

The welcome questions continued, Dad remained silent, and I babbled answers back while I avoided looking in his direction, feeling guilty.

He adjusted the stethoscope around his neck with a light sigh. "Well, Lord Swan. I can't figure out what induced your previous condition, everything seems fine now but I am recommending keeping you here for a couple more days for observation. Do you have any questions?"

The only things that came to mind was asking if Future Step Daddy would jump Dad _now_ so I could avoid the lecture I would receive when he left the room. But, sneakily glancing at Dad and wincing when I saw Chief Swan, my brain quickly shot down any comments which could make anything worse.

I gave a nonchalant grunt. "No. Thanks for meeting Dad's high praises of you."

Dr. Cullen smirked, "I'll do my best to continue surpassing them. Nice meeting you too, Isaac." I scoffed but happily returned his wave when his departed.

He was a pretty decent guy, a great doctor. Too good. There was a quickness, an efficiency to each of his movements when he examined that belied his youthful appearance. I wondered why he decided on Forks for his family, it seemed like a bigger and flashier city would suit his needs, or his daughter's needs. Or his son, I remembered Dr. Cullen's was Creep's McCreep father. Small time gossip wasn't good for creepin' creepers, no matter how average looking, he appeared.

"Isaac."

"Chief Swan." I automatically replied, chiding myself for not remembering the whole 'Don't Make It Worse' thing.

He crossed his arms. "I'm not angry," he said, pausing to take calming breath for his 'not anger'. "It's…good you and Renee have found…something to share with each other. I'm glad you can confide in her about such a serious topic." Oh, God. He really wanted to go through with this.

"Um, why don't we talk about something else?" I offered, fully prepared to talk about anything else.

"It's not a bad choice, I'm _content_ knowing that you were being safe with," He did an odd jerking motion with his hands. "this stuff. I can honestly say I didn't expect that's how she would uphold her end of the bargain." He muttered the last bit to himself.

Bargain? "Bargain?"

"Time for me to uphold my end." He visibly steeled himself, broad shoulders straightening out as he clasped his arms behind his back.

"Your end?"

"Isaac," He met my gaze, a grim experience set on his face. "When two people love each other-,"

Oh. No, _he was not_. "No."

"-or just some type of intention, really-"

" _Nooo."_ I wailed under my breathe.

"-urges come over each of them which could lead to some erotic feelings-"

Frantically grabbing at the covers, I curled into a ball with a pillow firmly clamped around my head. A shielding, a poor shield because I could still hear his gruff speaking.

"-sexual intercourse-condoms, which has various flavors-"

I didn't hear that, I released a strange choking noise, I didn't hear anything, there's nothing for me to hear. This is all a bad dream. Erotic? That's an alien word, made by alien species from a far galaxy.

Evil, invading aliens, I listlessly thought, horrified when IT peeled away the blanket and pillow away, casually pinning my squirming to the bed with inhuman strength, and continued with its alien language.

"-key components are foreplay includes stretching, preferably with lu-"

"Are you giving me gay sex advice? _Do you know what gay_ _ **human**_ _sex entails?_ " My hysterical voice echoed throughout the room.

"Enough," He retorted with a shrug. "Do you?"

I spluttered. "I-what-who-gerk.". Who are you?" I thought about also asking whys and whos but this creature seemed too fond of sharing personal details from my poor departed Dad's memories and I feared what would spout from their mouth. Maybe the true story contained a code which allowed the human flesh suit to be stripped off while calling it's clan to claim the rest of human race. Start with the small town, take the leader first, and conquer.

My legs stopped thumping uselessly on the bed when I had a sudden epiphany. "Did you name me after a past lover?!"

He fell silent, his expression going blank, creating a very telling silence.

"I won't lie to you…" He trailed off, looking to his side while heaving a heavy sigh, his voice cracking slightly at the end.

I chocked on a feral scream because _whatislife_.

Everything I know is tainted, my very being, my very existence. Coming to my senses and declaring my father a lost cause, a casualty in an intergalactic war, I flailed my arms and legs harder against the large soul crushing mass of the creature above me.

I _struggled_ more, refusing to give in to burning muscle unused to such exertion, and renewed my strength with sheer determination. They may have taken Dad, they will not get another Swan. My cry of triumph sounded, I managed to wiggle an arm from their clingy grasp _suckit_ , over the sounds of the beast's…quietness.

Listening, only small hitches in breath reached my ears and after ceasing all courageous struggles, I noticed how the figure heavy, oppressive form trembled, shaking harder every other intake of breathe.

Oh crap, dead lover, insensitive comment with worst insulting actions. Social skills no-no's.

"Er," I patted his shoulder, "There, there. It's okay," I coaxed, a soothing tone similar to when Mother comforted me when Corey and Topanga separated up.

He let out a pathetic high-pitched whimper, burrowing deeper into my arms.

Sympathetic crier that I am, I teared up from his aura of mourning. Who could resist such a poor soul even with an intergalactic war and overtaken father, no one should be so cruel.

I twisted under his weight, allowing for me to return his embrace with maximum comfort

Twisting so I had an easier time embracing him, I paused when I heard…a giggle…during one of the harder tremors.

"Dad," I whispered, hushed voice not conveying the sheer amount of confusion I was experiencing. He could have been driven insane with angst, I concluded. But, so quickly? Is this one of the stages of grief?

He muttered something, I couldn't hear since his had was still buried in my chest. My hand on his shoulder, urging him back, and I poked the back of his head, curls tickling the inner skin of my wrist.

He repeated his mutter, even softer, and forcing me to lean in closer to hear him. "What," I whispered back.

Dad, or Skin Stealer, inhaled sharply before they looked me in the eyes and hoarsely whispered. "You just got Punk'd."

"Get out." I flatly said.

He snorted, had the audacity to _giggle_ at my blank expression _,_ before he burst in loud elated laughter. Rolling off and perching on the side of the bed, he bent in half, gasping for air and failing to suppress cruelly attained joy.

"Disowned. Unwanted." I landed a solid kick in his side. Ex-Father brushed my attempt of retribution and kept on with his childish antics. "Didn't even make sense any," I scorned.

Grunting when the pillow clipped the side of his face, he merely grinned down at my glaring, disgruntled glowering face. I turned my back to him, tugging the blanket back over my head, grinded my teeth.

Pressing a kiss against my blanket covered head, he cooed. "I love you too, bud."

Ruthlessly denying my answering smile and grudging admiration, I wordlessly growled back because my pride was nuke'd and I fiercely clung to its remains.

"Geo, I learned everything from you." He blindly patted at my head, accidently smoshing my nose. Flattery will get him everything.

"Love you," I grumbled, hoping he didn't hear me around my mouthful of blanket but his renewed chuckles proved me wrong.

At least, I had my health and, when I moved on from such a high betrayal, I would proudly include Dad to any future pranks because R-E-S-P-E-C-T.

* * *

Replies:

Sweetypie15:It wasn't a really a clear list until I read your brilliant suggestion and added Paul's name, haha. As soon as you mentioned him, I had 'oh crap so true' moment, frantically wrote scenes between the two choices,paced, sipped some tea, paced and reached the conclusion by flipping a coin. To soothe myself, I'm most likely going to post stuff about "CoinTossLoser/Isaac" as a different one-shotish ficlets.


End file.
